Are They Real?
by Kuro Saber
Summary: What if the explosion caused Natsu to land where Uosuke landed? Would Uosuke's rather large hands be of interest to the Fire Dragon Slayer? After cleaning the rubble off of his clothes, Natsu finds himself gazing at the enemy's large hands. Uosuke, being the clumsy man he is, allows Natsu to "touch" his hands to prove that they are real...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fairy Tail Yaoi Fanfiction involving Natsu and Uosuke of the Fairy Tail series.

It is "Rated M" and will contain boy on boy scenes after chapter 1 (Yaoi starts on chapter 2). You have been warned, so proceed at your own risk! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. That includes Natsu and Uosuke. Everything is owned by the amazing Hiro-senpai.

Summary: What if the explosion caused Natsu to land where Uosuke landed? Would Uosuke's rather large hands be of interest to the Fire Dragon Slayer? After cleaning the rubble off of his clothes, Natsu finds himself gazing at the enemy's large hands. Uosuke, being the clumsy man he is, allows Natsu to "touch" his hands to prove that they are real...

"Natsu-san! Let's combine our Magic to blow away the spell."

Yelled the Sky Dragon Slayer from behind a rock, whilst casting a spell that allowed Natsu and the others to regain control of their bodies after being hit by a spell from the paper woman Kamika.

"Good idea, Wendy! Mira-san, Lily, at the count of three use whatever power you have to stop this flower from sucking us in."

Filled with confidence, Natsu counts to three; shortly enough releasing his Fire Dragon's Roar as the other two simultaneously attack the plant and cause a large explosion that separates everyone. Screams could be heard everywhere within Hell's Palace as walls after walls begin to collapse with the bodies sent about crashing unto them.

Finally reaching a stop, Natsu opens his eyes to a pitch-black room.

"W-Where am I? Oi! Where are my nakama?! Bastards, where am I!"

Lighting up his fists into flames, Natsu punches the unknown, coming in contact with an invisible wall that displays a crack from the hit. Once again, he aims at the same spot, cracking it even further until finally breaking it.

"How do you like my Dark Zone-Tai?"

A voice could be heard from atop a nearby rock. Natsu swings his head towards its direction, glaring at the emotionless assassin in front of him. Looking closely, Natsu notes that it is the one who he previously laughed at when they first entered Hell's Palace. Without a second to waste, he moves to attack Uosuke, but finds himself within the same Dark Zone.

"Reckless Dragon is reckless-Tai. We are very powerful assassins that never fail, so please don't anger me any further-Tai."

From outside of the void, Uosuke stands close to the zone he created, with his regular expression written all over his face. Although angry, nothing really changed.

"Like that'll stop me! I'll just break through it a million times over."

And just like that, Natsu breaks his way out of the void yet again, but this time encounters Uosuke at a closer proximity, with his large hands in the air and ready to attack. Uosuke swings his hands, but Natsu dodges. However, instead of counterattacking, Natsu stares at the Mage's large hands in pure awe.

"Sugoi! Where can I get fake hands like those?!"

Confused, Uosuke tilts his head sideways.

"Tai…?"

Thank you for reading this! It is my first Fanfiction.

I hope you will all enjoy this first chapter and review for more. I will hopefully have chapter 2 up sometime next week or sooner/later.

As for why I decided to write about this pairing although they did not have that much of a connection when they first met (other than Natsu laughing at Uosuke's face), well...simple. I didn't notice Uosuke's hands were so huge when I read these chapters! Hahaha, so I got the idea to write this. But I still prefer Hiro-sama's art over the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! I hope all of the readers enjoy it and review for more. I turned on the anonymous commenting for anyone who is anyone to comment. Reviews will greatly help me. But anyway, here's chapter two!

* * *

"They are real-Tai. As an assassin of the kingdom, I need to train my body daily-Tai."

Although in the middle of their confrontation, Uosuke sat down near Natsu to explain to him that his hands are, indeed, the real deal. It may not look like it, but most certainly one can accomplish anything one sets his mind to. Of course, regular training is not what allowed his hands to grow so immensely. As an assassin, the man had to endure trials he himself created with his Terrain Effect Magic; including territories filled with dangerous projectiles and whatever his mind thought possible. On certain occasions, he would train with his fellow Garou Knights to adapt his body to fighting with whichever opponent would stand in his way.

"That can't be true. I train my body daily and fight Gray all the time, and my hands are still not that big. Where did you buy them, fish-man!"

"'Fish-man-Tai…?"

"Never mind that, just tell me where I can buy those and I'll go easy on you."

Regardless of what Uosuke said, Natsu refused to believe a single word. It is not because they were enemies, no. Rather, the regular human could never attain such arms! And Natsu had never seen such large arms. The largest he has seen are Igneel's, but he is not human, he is a Dragon. Pondering, Natsu can only stare at Uosuke's hands whilst sitting near the assassin. When he suddenly asks the unthinkable…

"Can I touch them to see if they're real? Come on, let me touch them!"

"Ok-Tai"

Uosuke did not care. Heck, if anything could change the man's unchanging expression, it would deserve a prize equal to a golden Grammy. But before anything could be done, rumbling sounds could be heard nearby, and Lucy summoning her spirits was also something Natsu heard. Excited, he realized that Lucy must have ended up with the leader, alongside Yukino, Carla, Arcadios and Happy. Never underestimate a Dragon's nose. Turning his attention to Uosuke's hands, Natsu readies himself to prove if what Uosuke is saying was a lie or the truth.

"Buahahaha, if I'm right, you will have to tell me how to get out of here!"

"These are real-Tai."

"Don't you want to bet something?"

Said the cocky Dragon Slayer with a smirk across his face.

"Bet-Tai?"

Confused, Uosuke blankly (his usual emotion) stares at Natsu. He was not dumb, but since he was a child, he has been trained to become an assassin. There was no time for 'fun' human acts to be taught to him by Fiore's top fighters.

"Nani? Well… it's when two people make a bet and whoever wins gets what they asked for… I think."

"I see-Tai. Then if I prove that they I real, you will admit defeat and leave Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria behind-Tai."

"That's not fair, you bastard! It has to be something of equal balance."

"How about you become a slave of the kingdom-Tai?"

"Fine, but I won't lose! I know those have to be fake."

Extending his hands out, Uosuke presents them to Natsu, who cannot wait to see if they are truly fake. Needless to say that he would try to take them off the minute he got his hands on them. Connecting his fingers with Uosuke's right hand, Natsu blushes due to the embarrassment, realizing that they are really…real arms. However, he refuses to believe so. As a Dragon Slayer, his senses are on a different level to those of humans. He nears his face to Uosuke's left hand, smelling it. He did not smell rubber, rather skin and dirt from previous fights. He could tell he accomplished this through effort. All this time, Uosuke allows the enemy to do as he pleases with his hands. Carefree and with a blank expression. One could say that this was definitely not a trait an assassin should display or allow, but Uosuke cares not, knowing that he can cast a spell at any given moment.

"Hmm…"

Natsu moves his face back, thinking about what to do next to test if they are truly real.

"Are you satisfied-Tai?"

"No! I will taste your fingers to see if they are made of some iron, like Gajeel's scales."

"Tai?"

Not knowing who Gajeel was, Uosuke is caught off guard when Natsu lowers his face again, but this time approaches his index finger with his mouth open. Uosuke's expression remains the same throughout the process. Natsu finally reaches his goal, inserting Uosuke's index finger into his mouth and licking it from the base to the top. Not fully satisfied, he inserts the man's finger into his mouth yet again, this time keeping it inside his mouth for a much longer time, while his tongue masterfully circles around and about the enemy's finger; slurping all around it. Moving back, a small popping sound could be heard as a string of saliva connected Natsu's lips to Uosuke's index finger. Natsu moves to face the assassin, only to be met by an unchanged expression. Not that he expected anything to be honest.

"Are you using Magic to disturb my senses? Is this one of your Terrain things?! Eh, Kono Yaro!"

"I did not-Tai. I cannot create a room of the likes you mentioned anyway-Tai."

Replied Uosuke, promptly.

"Fine. Then I will taste your other fingers just to make sure you're not lying to me."

"Tai…"

Worried that Natsu is just trying to buy time for his friends to deal with the other knights, Uosuke tilts his head. But before he can react, Natsu slurps down his thumb, using his mouth to taste the finger, in search for anything that is not human skin or human meat. Coming up short, he moves on to the middle finger, which was larger than he expected – with Uosuke's index finger still wet from Natsu's previous 'test.' Shifting his lower body upwards and kneeling down to allow himself to take the whole of Uosuke's middle finger, Natsu does his best to suck from the top to the base. He achieves his goal, but still finds nothing unusual. Regardless, he continues to his ring finger, finding it easier to take down his mouth than the previous. However, yet again, nothing out of the ordinary. And finally, he moves to his pinky, where he quickly realizes that nothing is different from the others. Now with all of Uosuke's fingers wet, Natsu returns to his sitting position.

"Gahh! How can they be real?!"

"I told you-Tai. Now then, I will take you to a prison cell-Tai."

"Wait a minute! How do I know your left hand is the real deal?"

"But I proved the right one is real-Tai."

"That doesn't mean you could be hiding something in your right hand!"

"Tai…?"

And just like before, Natsu moves his mouth to suck on Uosuke's fingers. Albeit, by the time he reaches the man's middle finger, he once again finds it impossible to taste the whole of it in his current position. Moving his lower body upwards and kneeling yet again, Natsu is confident that now he will be able to taste it all. But he did not count on the pile of rocks below his feet. The rocks crumble, and Natsu lands on top of Uosuke, with his middle finger still in his mouth. However, this time he notes Uosuke's impressive built. Curious, he releases his middle finger, with a string of saliva hanging loose. Moving to Uosuke's chest, Natsu licks his right nipple. Meanwhile, Uosuke remains emotionless and uncaring as to what is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Some Loke x Natsu was added towards the end.

As Natsu devours Uosuke's right nipple, the Dragon Slayer simultaneously inquiries his actions. Before long, Uosuke grabs Natsu's hair and yanks him off.

"What are you doing-Tai?"

No reply was heard; rather, the blush across Natsu's face made it obvious that the enemy has undergone a certain transformation, thought Uosuke. Without any warning whatsoever, Natsu grabs two of the fingers coated with his saliva, pushes the massive hand off of his head and moves his hips to Uosuke's hips; the Slayer releases a moan after feeling Uosuke's large rod poke his clothed bottom.

Although not visible, Uosuke was worried. Heck! Who wouldn't be with such a Mage rubbing his ass on what Uosuke has not had much teaching on. He knew the name of the phenomenon between his legs, but never had he received lessons from his Senpai. Can that be taught, actually? He wondered as Natsu placed his hands on his abdomen. He was most definitely a virgin. But he wondered if Natsu was. Taking a look around, he noticed what appeared to be the smoke that arises from Cosmos' flowers. He remembered his first time facing against that attack when fighting Cosmos, his body felt different. But over the years, he grew accustomed to it.

'Cosmos must be fighting an enemy nearby...-Tai. How wil-'

A light bulb could appear on top of his head if made possible, evidently struck with realization.

'Tai! The pollen from the flowers must have this effect on Dragon Slayers-Tai?'

Before Uosuke could do anything, Natsu picks himself up from his previous position, leaving the man underneath him with a throbbing hard-on. Grabbing his scarf, Natsu carefully sets it to the side, proceeding to unbuckle his pants and lower them to his knees.

Suddenly, a hand grabs him. Natsu looks at the owner, smirking. Albeit, much to Uosuke's surprise, the enemy misunderstands his actions. Leaving his underwear untouched, and with a visible dent formed in the middle, Natsu turns his back to Uosuke, sliding the remaining garment on his lower body low enough to expose his bubble butt.

Reaching back, Natsu easily unzips Uosuke's pants, grabbing his clothed erection and attempting to free it, failing to do so. Furious, he turns back around and rips Uosuke's underwear with his mouth, careful not to damage his prized desire.

Uosuke was paralyzed. Not with fear; rather, the enemy's toned body. From his muscular chest to his strong back and legs, all Uosuke wanted to do was learn about it all. He wanted to spread Natsu's bubble butt and see what awaited him there. But how could he do that, the lack of experience was preventing him from reacting. That is until he feels a cold breeze hit his manhood, looking down to see Natsu ripping what remained of his underwear. Before he could process what was happening, Natsu had turned around once again, this time with Uosuke's cock in his hands.

Watching him as he bends over slightly, his cock feels a sudden warmth as Natsu slides it along his cheeks, teasing Uosuke. 'Seriously, this cannot be his first time doing this-Tai.' Was all Uosuke could think to himself.

Panting, Natsu continues to slide his ass up and down Uosuke's erection, feeling the precum-coated head rubbing on his entrance. Still in disbelief at the size of his cock, all while giving Uosuke the view of his toned back and hips.

'He's so big...'

Natsu releases Uosuke's cock, allowing him to look at his tight pucker before standing up, and pulling up his undies. His opened jacket, which still remained, was quickly tossed to the side, allowing Uosuke, who was blushing madly internally, to get a closer look at his now naked body, minus the underwear he just pulled up. Natsu was unsure why, but he wanted to tease Uosuke a bit more. So he leans over until his butt is over Uosuke's cock, starting a slow motion as he slides his clothed bottom with Uosuke's freed erection. After several minutes of teasing the enemy by sliding his clothed bottom up and down his rod, Natsu decides that he wants the man inside of him...now!

"I don't have any lube or condoms... Damn! Well, I don't suppose you're carrying any illness, Uosuke-san?"

"Illness? Do you mean if I have a cold-Tai?"

"No way! You're a virgin?"

"Tai?"

"I guess you should be clean... But what can I use to-"

Natsu quickly moved to his knees, landing in front of Uosuke's legs. He knew just how big he was, and there was no way he would take him in dry. The only thing he could use was his mouth. Natsu was not a fan of having his ass spat on, so that left him with the option of coating Uosuke's rod with his saliva. With the blush caused by the flowers, Natsu moves in to trace the head of Uosuke's cock, inserting his tongue into the slit of his cock. Natsu could hear Uosuke's muffled moans as he moved to trace the veins around his cock. They seemed to go on forever, and Natsu made sure to trace them down to the root. He begins to lick lower, forcing Uosuke to clench his untouched butthole. However, what Natsu aims to taste are the hair-free testicles belonging to Uosuke, reaching his goal as he takes one into his mouth, moving onto the next one in a matter of minutes.

While his right hand is stroking Uosuke's cock, Natsu slides his left hand into his underwear and down to his bubble butt, slightly spreading it apart and inserting his finger inside, pleasuring himself and Uosuke at the same time. As Natsu's finger slides in and out of his hole, he begins to moan onto Uosuke's cock, the vibrations felt by the assassin. Natsu continues to coat Uosuke's cock with his saliva, proceeding to insert the entire organ into his mouth, unable to deepthroat Uosuke completely – his hand stroking what remained of the shaft. Despite not having his own erection touched, Natsu was as hard as Uosuke as he was receiving pleasure to his ass, loving the feeling of his finger getting him ready for what was in his mouth. He quickly moved to two fingers, knowing that Uosuke's cock was a lot bigger, leading him to moan slightly heavier than before onto Uosuke's ranging erection. Releasing Uosuke's cock from his mouth with a pop, a blushing Natsu arises to his feet, his lips covered in his own saliva from his previous actions. Out of habit, Natsu moves down to kiss Uosuke, sharing the latter's taste with a sexual kiss, exchanging saliva with his 'enemy' as he continues to finger his own ass. Breaking apart to breathe, Natsu is overtaken by the pleasure, sliding his underwear to the ground and exposing himself fully. He was not done teasing Uosuke, as he grabs the pair of underwear belonging to Uosuke and sniffs them all while pleasuring his ass with three fingers, a new finger joining the other two.

Grabbing Uosuke's underwear with his mouth and keeping it in place with his teeth, Natsu lays on the ground and removes his fingers from his ass, using both hands to spread his cheeks, revealing his twitching butthole.

"S-swik, mah h-hoe"

Translation: (lick my hole)

Uosuke could barely hear what Natsu said, as he did not want to release the underwear from his mouth, but he understood that Natsu wanted him to take action, and that he did. Yes, Natsu was not a fan of having someone spit onto his hole, but having his hole licked is his guilty pleasure. Uosuke closes the gap between him and Natsu, but rather than doing what he was told, he begins to insert himself into Natsu.

"A-ahh" moaned the slayer. Albeit, Natsu grabs Uosuke's cock and pushes him back, removing the underwear from his mouth.

"I told you to lick my hole, baka!" Natsu shouted as he hit Uosuke on the head.

"Tai?" said the clueless man.

Loving what he had felt for those several seconds Uosuke's manhood was within him, Natsu wasted no time and gripped Uosuke's hair, forcing him down to his ass and guiding him in between his bubble butt. Uosuke understood, as he used his hand to separate Natsu's ass. Opening his mouth, Uosuke begins to lick the twitching hole, earning a moan or two from Natsu.

"T-there! More, lick it more, Uosuke-san!"

Just as he was told, Uosuke kept on pleasuring Natsu, using his tongue to enter Natsu's hole, tasting the familiar taste he was introduced to when Natsu kissed him earlier, enjoying the warm opening that welcomed him so eagerly. Deciding he had enough fun, Natsu pulls Uosuke down to his knees, fixing his position to have his hole right in front of Uosuke's cock, while placing his feet on top of Uosuke's shoulders. Now, Uosuke thought, was when he inserted himself into Natsu. And that he did. Not knowing how tight it would be in there, Uosuke found himself lost, while Natsu released a roar of pain after being entered in one go, and not to mention the size of Uosuke's cock.

"Take it out! NOW!"

Feeling the anger in Natsu's voice, Uosuke did as he was told. Natsu move from his current position, placing his hands on his hips due to the sudden penetration.

"Listen… Let me do all the work, you just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Shocked as he was thrown on the ground, Uosuke watched as Natsu towers over him.

"Man, do you know how sore I will be tomorrow…?"

After saying so, Natsu grabs Uosuke's cock with his right hand, guiding it to his hole and sliding down slowly. Uosuke was taken aback, eying Natsu's toned body, instincts telling him to grab the tool in between Natsu's legs and preform the same action Natsu was doing just minutes ago.

"You're so big… A-a-ah. Y-you are the b-big-ggest I've had in a w-while."

As Natsu fully consumes Uosuke's cock with his hips, he begins to move up and down, feeling nothing but pain. However, that quickly changes when Uosuke takes ahold of Natsu's cock and begins to stroke him, leading Natsu to release moans that filled the cave.

"AHHH! There, hit me there again!" Natsu said eagerly, the pain slowly fading away as Uosuke began to move his hips on his own. He was new to this, but he couldn't keep himself from touching Natsu's body. Flipping Natsu to the ground, he releases the hand wrapped around Natsu's erection, now using both hands to hold Natsu's legs up as he rammed into his prostate at a rapid pace. Only Natsu knew of the pleasure he was experiencing at the moment, Uosuke solely followed what his instinct told him. His balls were slapping Natsu's bubble butt, which was red due to the force Uosuke was utilizing with his thrusts.

"Ah ah ah ah" moaned Natsu, lust taking him over yet again. Uosuke could feel that Natsu was clenching around his cock, and began to experience something he never had before, speeding up to hit the sweaty man beneath him. When he took a glimpse at Natsu's face, having been distracted by the sudden pleasure, he notices that Natsu grabbed Uosuke's underwear again, sniffing out his odor as he jacked himself off.

"I'm cuming!" It was the only warning Natsu gave before his ass tightly clenched unbearably around the cock pleasuring him and semen was released from his cock onto his sweaty stomach, aiding Uosuke to ram into him even harder. Not understanding what was going to happen next, Uosuke felt a sudden rush stream down his cock and onto Natsu's hole, the amount of the foreign white liquid, to Uosuke, overwhelming Natsu and leaking out. Releasing Natsu's legs, Uosuke watches as they drop the ground.

"Dammit! I didn't want you to come inside of me… I really wanted to taste you! Come here."

Natsu grabs Uosuke's cock and pushes himself off, his ass releasing everything he was just given. Uosuke was lost. He just stood there and enjoyed the pleasure, questioning why his cock suddenly felt so sensible when touched by Natsu. Natsu was sweaty, his entire body shiny and hotter than when they were fighting. Uosuke attempted to analyze what just happened, as he realized that he was just as sweaty. When suddenly, he feels a sudden warmth around his cock, looking down to see Natsu engulfing it once again and licking the white liquid off of his cock. After Natsu leaves Uosuke's cock free of any semen, he gets up and collects the cum that was still lingering around his hole with his hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean as Uosuke stared at him.

"What?! You taste good… By the way, did you not like it? I didn't hear a single word from you."

"Like-Tai?"

With a grin, Natsu ceased the conversation as he saw something he never had seen during this meeting. A blush appeared across Uosuke's face.

…

…

…

_Several Minutes Later…_

"Who won the fight-Tai?"

"Let's leave the fight for another day, what do you say?"

"But my mission is to kill you-Tai."

"Alright, alright… But let's put our clothes back on, ne?"

Reaching a compromise, Uosuke begins to put his shirt back on, looking for his underwear, only to catch Natsu hiding it within his jacket. Before he could complain, Natsu presented his own underwear to Uosuke, guiding his eyes to the hole on the front.

"Look at what you did! You got me so hard, that I ripped my favorite underwear. It's only fair for me to take yours, right?"

"But what will I wear-Tai?"

"Hmm, just don't put anything on for now…"

"O-Okay-Tai."

Before Natsu puts his ripped underwear on, he inserts a finger into his bubble butt, moaning as more of Uosuke's semen leaks out. Uosuke watches him, realizing that the white thing that he made was not to stay in there. Meanwhile, Natsu removes his finger, inserting it into his mouth to clean off the semen as he thinks to himself that he really wanted to eat all Uosuke had to offer. Eventually, however, he slides his underwear on, leaning down and exposing his entrance to Uosuke before doing so. As it reaches his butt, Natsu pulls up the garment slowly, teasing Uosuke further as his bubble butt is hugged tightly by the underwear. He then slides his pants back on, lastly putting his jacket and scarf back in their place. Uosuke does the same. When all is done, Natsu smiles at Uosuke.

"I really enjoyed it… But like you said…" His fist lights up. "Someone has to be defeated."

"Tai… Tai!"

And just like that, Natsu, unable to move quickly due to the pain in his ass, waits to be attacked. When Uosuke is close enough, he swings his arm and punches Uosuke in the stomach. Uosuke falls to the ground, grunting upon the hit. Natsu then moves down and lands a kiss on Uosuke's lips, catching him off guard as he devours his entire mouth. However, without a moment of hesitation, Natsu throws the enemy up in the air,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

And just like that, many walls are broken. Natsu follows the path, leading him to find the others, who had defeated their enemies at the same time. When he arrives, Loke, summoned by Lucy, looks at Natsu and Uosuke, his nose picking up a familiar scent.

"Had fun, Natsu?" Asked the spirit as he smiles devilish.

"You bet, probably as much, or more, as when I fight fought you, Loke~"

"Ohh, must have been a **big** fight, huh?"

"We need to get out of here!" Interrupted Lucy.

After questioning the leader, Natsu and the others head out. However, Natsu stays close to Loke, letting the others go ahead with the excuse of protecting them from incoming enemies. With the others distracted, Natsu's bubble butt is grabbed by Loke. He slides his hand into Natsu's rear, feeling the wetness as he inserts his middle finger inside.

"A-ah… You perv."

Silently said Natsu. Loke slowly takes his finger out and places it in front of Natsu's mouth, who willingly and quickly sucked on it.

"You'll regret saying that he was better when we get to be alone~"

_As just like that, they continued looking for an exit._

The End!

Sorry for the long wait. I really didn't have time to write with work and getting ready for my fall 2014 classes. XD However, my next Fanfic will not be of Fairy Tail~ I love to have Natsu's bubble butt harassed and whatnot, but I want to write a Haikyuu! Fanfic next. Of course, it will be yaoi and yes, Shoyo shall be one of the characters~ But I may write something else depending on what feels right! 'Till then!


End file.
